Pick Up line For The Win
by turnupthemusicx
Summary: C3 are bored...Let's take a look at how they entertain theirselves...


**Hey Everyone**

**Well, what can I possible say here...random mood?! Or to make up for having to delete 'Mitchie'..*sobs***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Camp Rock =**

**Dedications: To my best friend & 'Big Bro'- Andrew- whom of which is having a dificult time in his life atm. Just to let him know I am here for him and I LOVE him loads..x**

**Enjoy..x**

* * *

"Oh My God! I'm so bored!" Shane moaned, again." I've got an idea, let's see who can come up with the best pick-up line, out of the three of us. And then one of us will use the winning line to ask somebody out"

Nate and Jason looked at each other and roared with laughter.

"Seriously Shane, what is wrong with you?" Nate questioned.

"Nothing, I'm just bored, and also I could do with a date, I haven't had one in a while. So are you in?"

Jason sighed."Fine, yeah whatever"

Nate gasped."Way to let your guard down Jay"

"What? I'm bored too. Come on NateyKins, don't be a party pooper"

Shane burst out laughing at Jason's comment, while Nate just glared."Fine, you win. Just NEVER call me that again"

Shane smirked with victory, "Right, me first." With a victorious grin on his face, he smugly said "Do you have any raisins? No? How about a date?"

Nate couldn't contain his laughter "Talk about cheesy"

However, Jason just looked puzzled "Raisins aren't cheese you doughnut, their fruit"

Nate and Shane looked at him as if he was crazy, "Seriously Jason, I sometimes worry about you. Anyway, if that was so bad Nate, let's hear yours"

"Fine, But I can guarantee I have a winner here. Are you ready? Hey?"

"Oh My God Nate, just get on with it"

"Fine fine, right, I don't know if you're beautiful or not, I haven't gotten past your eyes yet." Nate finished with a slight smile forming.

Shane tried hard to stifle his laughter "Soppy much. Man, Bless, little Natey has feelings."

"Sometimes the best way to a woman's heart is emotion"

"Yes, Shane. Using delicate words to a woman is a win-win situation."

Nate and Shane's eyes opened wide and stared at Jason. They didn't know Jason could pursue such words.

"Erm, yeh well, Jason it's your go. Hit us with your best" Shane managed to say.

"If you were a booger I'd pick you first." Jason shot straight out with, without thinking.

Nate and Shane both fall on the floor clutching their stomachs. "Seriously dude. You would get nothing with that, except a black eye."

Jason face creases up, "Ok guys, you don't have to be so mean. I have another one anyway, so shush!"

Nate and Shane immediately shut up; wanting to hear what Jason had to saying, knowing it would be a laugh.

"Is your last name Gillette cause you're the best a man can get."

Shane held in his amusement long enough to make out "Jay man, that's all grooving and everything, but doesn't make much sense coming you"

Over the cries of Shane and Nate, Jason, confused, asked "What do you mean?"

"Well, basically, you have no reason to use Gillette. You haven't, ever, grown any facial hair, and your 21" Shane now had tears forming in his eyes, from laughing so hard.

"You don't have to be so mean" Jason mumbled "At least my line was better then yours, so there"

"Yh, well I bet none of you can beat this one" Shane said smugly, "Hey, I just got my library card. And I'm checking. You. Out"

Nate and Jason just stared, mouths wide open.

"Gotta hand it to ya mate, I think we have a winner"

Shane stood up and started doing a victory dance around the room. Shaking his fists in the air, occasionally saying 'Oh yeah, I win, I rule, oh yeah', making Nate choke with hilarity, and Jason cry.

"Its..not fair....I had..the....best line, you both...said....Shane always wins" He sobbed while clutching his knees, huddled in a corner.

"Arr, Jay man, don't cry. You can still use it, but me first and I know exactly who I'm gonna try it on" He said while dashing around the room and to the bathroom, sprucing himself up.

"Lemme guess...Mitchie?" Nate asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Uh...no...well yh, well I got to go" and with that he dashed out of the cabin and into the one person he was looking for. Mitchie.

"Hey Shane" Mitchie smiled. Shane gazed down at her, speechless.

"Helly...I mean hey Mitch," he stuttered nervously, while feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

"Well, I'm on my way to meet Caitlyn, so..."she started, but was interrupted by Shane.

"Can I just say something first, please?" he begged. Seeing her nod, he continued. "Right, here I go" He coughed and tried again. "Hey, I just got my library card, and I'm checking you out"

Mitchie giggled, whilst her cheeks blushed a crimson colour. "Shane, are you trying to ask me out"

"Well, did it work?"

Mitchie nodded. "Then yeah, I'm trying to ask you out. So, say tomorrow, around 7ish?"

"Tomorrow it is then" and with that she walked off. Shane bounced back into his cabin beaming a notorious grin.

"Guessing his pathetic pick-up line worked then" Nate told Jason, who happily nodded, not really paying attention to him.

Shane sighed smugly "Why else would I wanna play a stupid game like that, if I weren't going to win and get a date with Mitchie"

"You set us up" Jason and Nate both growled and lunged at Shane, who ran off screaming like a girl.

* * *

**Such a crappy ending, oh well!  
**

**What did you think...  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
PLEASE lemme know**

**R&R**

**Ly All  
JJayy xx**


End file.
